1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel integrating method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a panel integrating method for integrating an outer panel and an inner panel.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an automobile door panel is configured by integrating an outer panel forming an outer side of the door panel and an inner panel forming an inner side of the door panel. This door panel is manufactured through a marriage process of superimposing the outer panel and the inner panel onto each other and a hemming process in which the outer panel and the inner panel superimposed in the marriage process are integrated (refer to JP-A-2000-343156).
In the marriage process, peripheral parts of the outer panel are bent upward to form bending parts, and the inner panel is superimposed on the outer panel.
Next, a carrier device places the superimposed outer panel and inner panel on a lower mold of a hemming apparatus and a top surface of a lifter.
Then, an upper mold of the hemming apparatus presses the bending parts toward the lower mold, to further bend the bending parts, so as to make the bending parts to closely contact with the peripheral parts of the inner panel.
In accordance therewith, the outer panel and the inner panel are integrated.
However, because the marriage process and the hemming process are performed in separate equipment in the above-described method, it is necessary to provide a carrier device that carries the outer panel and the inner panel superimposed in the marriage process to the hemming apparatus, which brings about the problem that the cost of equipment is increased and the cycle time gets longer.